Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes intended to contain electrical circuit elements such as terminals, relays and lighting components.
British Patent Specification No. 459,517 (Electric Supplies) dated July 8, 1936, discloses a wall box for electrical switches and the like, in which an adaptor plate having four radially extending slots is secured parallel the base of the box, and the base is provided with corresponding channels under the slots. Anchor elements, such as internally-threaded nipples can be inserted in the slots with their heads accommodated in the channels such that they cannot be pulled out through the slots. The anchor elements can be positioned along the four orthogonal axes defined by the slots to provide fixing anchors for an electrical switch or the like to be secured in the wall box. Such a box requires an additional element, the adaptor plate which takes-up room within the box, has to be provided with some means of securing it in the box and can provide fixing means only over a restricted portion of the entire box surface.
British Patent Specification No. 1,590,018 (Ritherdon) discloses a wall-mounted cabinet on the inner surface of the rear wall of which are provided perforated strip-like mounting members arranged in parallel, spaced relation to the rear wall. Sketched between the mounting members are one or more detachable, perforate mounting members or stringers. The mounting members form a "false back" to which components can be fixed. Again the cabinet requires additional components to provide the fixing means.